


You Belong here

by Ironmans_Rescue



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironmans_Rescue/pseuds/Ironmans_Rescue
Summary: When Josie finds herself doubting everything Hope is there to reassure her
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	You Belong here

Josie laid quietly in her room, snuggled into her covers. Lizzie had gone to the party Jed was throwing but Josie hadn't felt up to it. 

She’d been feeling off lately… After coming back to school she felt lonely. She’d brought Ethan with her after she realized he’d triggered his werewolf curse but he’d been swept up by Jed and the pack. She was happy for him… really she was. He found a family there just like everyone else did but she couldn’t help but miss him… The two of them had become really close. He was like a brother to her and it made her sad that she didn’t spend as much time with him anymore. 

As for everyone else… they were busy. While she was away Lizzie and Hope had practically become attached at the hip, welcoming in Cleo and quickly becoming a tightly knit group that Josie just didn’t seem to fit into. Lizzie had even moved into Hope and Cleo’s room leaving Josie all alone when she came back. Josie was happy for her sister… she was glad she was prioritizing her mental health and becoming a better version of herself.. It just hurt that it was all happening without her. MG, Jed and Kaleb had all become quite close as well… Josie felt Raf’s absence a lot more than she wanted to… The two were a lot alike in many ways and she missed her friend. 

A knock at the door pulled Josie from her thoughts, she quickly wiped the tears that fell from her eyes before inviting whoever it was to come in.

It was Hope

“ Hey… I didn’t see you down at the party and Lizzie said you were up here so I figured I’d come see how you were doing and maybe convince you to come down “ there was a tone of hopefulness in Hope’s voice that made Josie want to cave and give into whatever she wanted.

“ I don’t know Hope I just- “ Josie paused… she didn’t want to burden Hope with her stupid problems… Hope was dealing with a lot. She’d lost Raf and now Landon… she was finally happy and at peace and Josie couldn’t ruin that.

A look of concern spread across Hope’s face… she knew Josie like the back of her hand so she knew something was wrong. She quickly made her way over to Josie’s bed motioning for her to move over. She took off her shoes and climbed into bed next to Josie, facing the younger girl and snuggling under the covers. 

“ Hope please go- I don’t want to ruin your night “ Josie whispered 

“ Not knowing if you’re okay is what would ruin my night Jo…. we haven’t really been the same since the whole Landon thing but you're important to me and I need you to know that and I need you to know that I’m always going to be here for you… no matter what “ 

Josie sighed as she felt tears fill her eyes. 

“ You don’t have to keep everything bottled up Josie… I’m here “ Hope reassured 

“ I don’t want to be a burden Hope “ 

“ You could never be a burden to me… ever okay? “ 

Josie nodded, letting a few tears slip from her eyes. Hope reached forward, lightly brushing them away before pulling her hand away and placing it on Josie’s arm.

“ I don’t feel like I belong here anymore- I don’t know where I belong anymore…. I came back here and everyone moved on I mean I don’t fit in with any of you but I don’t fit in with them at mystic falls either “ Josie took a deep breath before continuing 

“ I thought leaving would be good for me and for a while it was but now I just feel so lost and I don’t know what to do “ Her voice cracked as more tears fell from her eyes. 

Hope felt her heart break while listening to Josie and her concerns.

“ Josie I’m so sorry I- “ Hope began but Josie was quick to stop her 

“ It’s not your fault Hope I just- I don’t think I belong here anymore “ Josie choked out 

Hope sat up, tears now filling her eyes. She’d lost so much this year and she couldn’t imagine losing Josie too. 

“ Josie what can I do? How can I help you “ Her voice now broke too as she held back the tears threatening to spill 

Josie now sat up as well taking a moment to think about her next words 

“ I don’t know I just miss everyone I- I miss Lizzie and MG… Jed and Kaleb. I miss my friends at Mystic falls and Ethan! I miss Raf and Landon I never even got to say goodbye and I miss you Hope but none of you seem to need me anymore “ She cried out 

“ Josie of course we need you- I need you! You’re my- “ she paused for a moment 

“ You’re my Josie… and I would do anything for you. You Josette Saltzman are irreplaceable in not only my life but in many others. You belong here Josie… you belong here with your dad and with Lizzie and with our friends… You belong here with me “ Hope whispered the last part

Josie leaned forward and pulled Hope into a hug, The two girls feeling a sense of relief being in one another's arms after so long 

“ I’m sorry I wasn’t here when Landon-” 

“ You needed to take care of yourself Jo plus I had people here to help me… You don’t always have to sacrifice yourself for everyone else. I’m okay now so let me help you be okay “ 

“ Okay “ Josie mumbled as she buried her face into Hope’s neck

“ And don’t leave again… don’t ever leave again please- I hate it when you’re gone “ 

“ Well what do you usually do when I’m away “ 

“ Wait for you to come back “ 

Josie felt a smile creeping onto her face as she let Hope’s words sink in

“ I missed you while I was gone “ she confessed 

Hope pulled back a smile on her face. Her eyes went from Joise’s eyes to her lips suddenly feeling an overwhelming urge to kiss the brunette. Josie noticed this and began to lean in and just when their lips brushed one anothers the door to Josie’s room was flung open. 

“ oh oh damn- My bad I was just coming up here to get you guys “ Kaleb stuttered as the two girls looked over at him

“ I think we’re gonna stay in tonight Kaleb… maybe another time “ Hope mumbled 

“ Alright i’ll let everyone know “ He said as a large smile broke out on his face 

“ See you tomorrow “ Josie exclaimed as the boy made his way out of her room 

Before Josie could say anything Hope leaned forward, placing her lips on Josie’s. 

There was something so magical about it… a feeling Josie had never felt before. It felt like a surge of electricity coursed through her body whale butterflies erupted in her stomach. 

Josie pulled away and took a moment to look at Hope

“ Wow “ She mumbled 

“ I know “ Hope whispered in response- a lovesick giggle fighting it’s way out 

Josie just smiled at the girl before laying back down and pulling Hope with her. Hope’s head rested on Josie’s chest as Josie’s arms snaked around Hope. the two girls snuggling into the covers.  
“ We’ll get through this together Jo… We always do “ Hope mumbled 

“ It never went away you know… even when I dated and kissed other people I still had feelings for you. I don’t think they’ll ever go away “ Josie confessed 

“ Good… I don’t ever want them to go away “ 

Josie smiled at the girl before closing her eyes and allowing herself to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you all enjoyed this fic! reminder I write for all wlw legacies ships so if you have a pairing you want to see me write about you can always request in the comments ! If you have any Hosie fic ideas you want to see executed in one-shot style please let me know and I'll do my best to write em!


End file.
